


Enjoy This More

by Ultramarine79



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming In Pants, Face grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultramarine79/pseuds/Ultramarine79
Summary: Hinata lets Komaeda get off using his face
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 142





	Enjoy This More

Komaeda moaned as he pressed Hinata's head down more, trying to get more friction.

With Hinata's face pressed into his clothed crotch, Hinata on his knees and Komaeda standing, the electrifying feeling of arousal bloomed in their lower abdomens.

"Hnnnnn... Hinata-kun, you're almost enjoying this more than me."

Hinata tongued at the wet patch starting to form on Komaeda's boxers. He licked a stripe up the line of his trembling dick. Komaeda shivered as Hinata pressed his nose against it and breathed in deeply. 

"What gave that away, hmm?" Hinata sighed, sending vibrations through the cock in front of him. 

At this, Komaeda jerked his hips upwards. Hinata's hands held his hips to prevent much movement, and chuckled. "Who's enjoying this more, now?" 

"Hinata-kun, you're going too slow.." Komaeda groaned, gripping his fingers tighter in Hinata's hair. Hinata laughed and continued to grind his face softly against his partner. 

Within a few moments, Komaeda came with a loud gasp. As wetness spread through his underwear, Hinata buttoned and zipped his pants back up for him. Komaeda raised his eyebrows with a look of utter confusion. 

"Now, go back to your cabin like that," Hinata said, slowly lifting himself back to his feet. 

Komaeda looked at him wide-eyed before looking away.

"If that's what you want."


End file.
